2nd death anniversary
by RCO11
Summary: 2 years after the death of Romeo and Juliet. Neo Verona now is enjoying peace. The story starts when Benvolio recieved a wierd vision that happened two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Romeo X Juliet**_

_**Original Story: William Shakespeare**_

_**Anime Story: GONZO**_

_**Title: After Death**_

_This story happened 2 years after the death of Romeo and Juliet. This story tells about Benvolio and Cordelia living a wonderful life, suddenly strange things were happening to Benvolio, one time Benvolio visited a garden full of Irises, While he was in the garden full of Irises he encountered seeing the spirits of Romeo and Juliet…_

_**Chapter 1: The Vision of Benvolio**_

_Neo Verona, once under the rule of the Tyrant Lord Montague, was finally over. It was already two years after the Montague reign, and the death of the Romeo and Juliet. It was one sunny day when Benvolio at the age of 19 was cleaning the house. Suddenly he encountered a vision about Neo Verona almost completely destroyed, that happened two years ago, Benvolio then fainted after seeing that vision. After a lot of hours unconscious he woke up and realized he was lying on the bed. He turned his head to the side and saw Cordelia carrying their baby. _

_**Cordelia**__: _You fainted dear, what happened?

_**Benvolio**__: _I…I..I had a vision about what happened in the past, about Neo Verona almost destroyed.

_**Cordelia**__: _The past? , but that happened two years ago.

_**Benvolio**__: _yes, but any way it might be a stress

_**Cordelia**__: _That's okay dear that happens to many people too… Please take a day out , you always work in the house and you help a lot too, how about going to a place I know where you can rest. It's a place where Lady Juliet usually goes, when she used to be in this world. It's a place where there's a lot of irises.

**Benvolio:** Where is it , Could you bring me there instead?

__

_**Cordelia:**_ Okay I'll bring you there, but I'll have to go back here to do work, okay.

_**Benvolio:**_ Up to you, but if you have time you could come.

_**Cordelia:**_ Hurry up then and get changed I have no much time.

_**Benvolio:**_ All right.

_Benvolio right away got up from the bed and began changing. After he changed he left the house with Cordelia, both of them were going to the place where there were lots of irises. They pass through many places in the city, and after some time of walking they reached the place where there were full of irises. It was a place where there was full of grass, a lot of irises, and a place where you can view the whole city of Neo Verona._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Strange feelings in the garden of irises**_

_When they reached the place full of irises, Benvolio felt very happy. That he ran to the garden, to sit and he lye down. He was very amazed of the place that he said…_

**Benvolio:** Dear, this place is so beautiful you can watch a beautiful sunset from here, and you can see the whole Neo Verona city from here

_Benvolio said while lying on the ground seeing the view of Neo Verona._

**Cordelia:** Beautiful right? , That's why lady Juliet always visited this place before. She was always happy to be here that sometimes she would be home late, and was always scolded by Conrad.

**Benvolio:** Care to join me?

**Cordelia:** I should go back home to work. Didn't I say that to you, besides our baby might be crying already at home, so I better leave you for now. By the way if you get bored here you can come home anytime. You know the way already, so there's no problem at all. Bye now.

**Benvolio: **Bye to you also.

_Cordelia then left the field of irises to go home and work. While Benvolio was seeing the view of the city and picking up irises, after a few minutes when Cordelia left, Benvolio was still picking some irises, then suddenly he felt a sudden chill from his back. When he looked back he saw a boy and a girl running together doing holding hands. They were a few distance away from Benvolio. Then Benvolio began saying in his mind…_

**Benvolio:** That boy he looks exactly like my age. He also has blue hair and he looks like Romeo…gulp…I-i-is that Romeo. So the girl beside him is then longer called Lady Juliet, because of her red hair …

_The boy and girl suddenly saw Benvolio holding some irises, So they stopped running and were standing looking at Benvolio who was only a few distances away from them. The boy with blue hair suddenly shouted…_

**Boy:** BENVOLIO!! I'm happy to see you here!!

_Then the girl with red long hair shouted also to Benvolio…_

**Girl:** BENVOLIO!! Where's Cordelia?

_Spook and shocked, Benvolio was stunned. The boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair walked towards him until they were two feet away from Benvolio. Then to boy with blue hair began saying._

**Boy:** How's Neo Verona now, are you happy?

_Benvolio spooked and afraid said…_

**Benvolio:** I-i-I'm happy n-n-now. W-w-who are you two?

**Boy:** Benvolio don't you remember us we were here with you two years ago. We are you're friends, it's me Romeo you're old friend and lady Juliet .

**Benvolio:** R-r-romeo….J-j-juliet…

_After that Benvolio dropped the irises and fell to the ground unconscious, that he fainted. After a few hours Benvolio woke up and realized it was already night time .He was still at the garden of irises, But the boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair was not already there. Then Benvolio said, dizzily…_

**Benvolio:** Why do weird things happen to me now, and was that Romeo and Juliet I saw a while back then. This is the second time I fainted this day. Owww! It's night already Cordelia might be already worried, I have to go home now. I almost forgot the irises that I dropped , This irises is a gift to Cordelia when I get home.

_Then Benvolio got up, got the irises he dropped and started running to the house with the irises on his hands._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A reminder**_

_Benvolio with the Irises on his hands finally got home after an hour. After passing through the crowded city, Benvolio was exhausted. When he began knocking on the door of his house, He heard footsteps from the inside approaching the door. Then the door opened and Benvolio saw it was Cordelia who opened the door, who was very worried of him. Then Cordelia said…._

**Cordelia:** What happened? , you kept me worried dear. I thought something bad could have happen to you. I was so afraid.

_Cordelia began crying, Then Benvolio comforted her by giving her a hug. Benvolio said to her…_

**Benvolio:** That's okay I just had a nap in the garden of irises. When I woke up I realized it was already night.

**Cordelia:** Don't ever do that again you know what might happen to you out there.

_Cordelia said still crying and worried. Then she continued…_

**Cordelia:** I hope you won't stay out late again.

**Benvolio:** I promise

**Cordelia:** You really promise?

**Benvolio:** Yes I swear. Here I got you some flowers.

_Cordelia wiping her tears out and got the flowers felt comforted. Then she said…_

**Cordelia: **Thank you dear. Come in to the house you might feel cold out there. I prepared our meal already.

**Benvolio: **Okay dear.

_Benvolio and Cordelia went inside the house, and went to the dining room for dinner. They were eating, and while eating they were talking. Benvolio was talking about what happened to him in the garden of irises, but Cordelia didn't believe the incident that happened to Benvolio back there in the garden of irises. Then she began also talking about what she did in the house while Benvolio was out. They talked and talked until it was time to sleep. At the bedroom Cordelia was beginning to fix the bed while Benvolio was sitting on his chair. Then Benvolio said…_

**Benvolio: **Cordelia, dear if you don't believe me then help me.

**Cordelia:** What? about the incident that happened to you in the garden of irises?

**Benvolio: **Yes there might be something they want to remind me about.

**Cordelia:** Oh yeah!! I remember now what they want to remind you..

**Benvolio:** What do you remember?

**Cordelia:** Tomorrow is the 2nd year of the death anniversary of Romeo and Juliet. I think they want to remind us about visiting their graves tomorrow for it was them who saved Neo Verona from almost completely being destroyed 2 years ago.

**Benvolio:** That's right we should visit them. I think I'll offer a rose and an iris tomorrow for them.

**Cordelia:** That sounds like an okay gift to me. Okay tomorrow we visit them. So let's sleep already so we can be early to visit them tomorrow.

_Then Cordelia went to sleep. Benvolio stood up to go visit their child in the other room. After Benvolio visited his child, who is now sound asleep. Benvolio now went the bedroom to think of something, Benvolio sitting on his chair was thinking where to get a rose flower. He was saying something in his mind…_

**Benvolio:** Where to get a rose? … I know where to get an iris, but a rose hmmmm…. Of course! Romeo said something two years ago, that there were many roses at the back of the castle of Romeo, but that castle is already a ruin in the city and is also abundant, but anyway I'm going there tomorrow to get a rose for Romeo. I hope they might like the gifts .For the iris I'll offer is the symbol of the Capulets, and the rose is for the Montagues. I guess it's late now I should also go to sleep.

_Benvolio went to bed, and slept beside Cordelia. Benvolio then enjoyed a quiet night with his wife and child in preparation for tomorrow's 2__nd__ death anniversary of Romeo his old friend and Juliet, Cordelia's old friend._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: 2**__**nd**__** Death Anniversary**_

_The day of the second death anniversary of Romeo and Juliet arrived. It was early in the morning when it was still dawn in Neo Verona. At the house of Benvolio, Benvolio was still asleep, while Cordelia was up and well prepared for the death anniversary, was preparing breakfast. After breakfast was prepared, Cordelia went to wake Benvolio up, at the bedroom…_

**Cordelia:** Dear, wake up don't you know today is the day.

_Benvolio woke up, still drowsy said…_

**Benvolio:** What are we going to do today?

**Cordelia:** Ugghhh… Don't you remember it's the second death anniversary of our friends, Romeo and Juliet.

_Benvolio who's drowsiness disappeared. Right away became active, after hearing what Cordelia said to him about Romeo and Juliet. Then suddenly Benvolio got up from bed and said…_

**Benvolio:** Sorry, I completely forgot.

**Cordelia:** Come down to the dining room if you're ready so we can eat, and after that we can go to the grave of our friends

_After that Cordelia went down to the dining room. While Benvolio in a hurry got himself fixed, and began changing his clothes. After he was well prepared he went down to eat. They ate a lot of food, and after they ate they washed the dishes. When everything was done they left the house, on their way to the grave of Romeo and Juliet…_

**Cordelia:** Oh my!  
**Benvolio:** What is it?  
**Cordelia:** You're using the nobleman uniform of the Montagues. Oh my you have also the crest of the 

Montague family on the right chest of you're clothes. I wonder people might be whispering bad things about you. They might think you are still loyal to a family which no longer rules Neo Verona or Exists.

**Benvolio: **I wore this suit for my friend Romeo, to remember my past times with him. I almost forgot, do you have an iris?

**Cordelia:** I have one iris, but I don't have a rose.

**Benvolio:** You go ahead to the cemetery, while I go find a rose.

**Cordelia:** Okay then, anyway the rose is your job to find, not me.

**Benvolio:** See you then later

**Cordelia:** See you later also

_Benvolio right away ran to the ruined castle. He reached the entrance of the castle and said…_

**Benvolio:** It looks a lot different from what it looks two years ago. Any way the back garden of the castle is to the left. Since I once served the Montague family I know much of this castle.

_Benvolio ran through many ruined rooms of the castle, which were destroyed and dusty .until he reached the back garden of the castle. He saw a lot of Roses. He was amazed and happy to see a lot of roses that he began then picking some roses. Suddenly while picking some roses he again saw the boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair. The two of them saw Benvolio again and the two of them went near him again. Benvolio who was a bit scared, turned not afraid anymore and actually was happy to see them, because he knew those were the spirits of Romeo and Juliet. Then the spirit of Romeo said…_

**Romeo:** Benvolio, old friend why getting some roses now?... Yesterday it was irises…

**Benvolio:** Old friend, this rose I'm collecting is for you and the iris is for lady Juliet.

**Juliet:** That's kind of you remembering our death anniversary, Where Cordelia anyway?

**Benvolio:** My lady she's at your graves with the iris, while I come with the rose later on

**Romeo: **ohh Benvolio… You are in your noble clothes. You use to wear that when I was alive, but you stopped wearing it when my father banished your family from nobility.

**Benvolio:** Even if the Montague rule is over I will still wear this for you.

**Romeo:** I'm happy you spoke straight to us today. Yesterday you fainted for you were scared of us but now you are brave

**Juliet:** yah…We better get going now Benvolio… Hope you remember us…

**Benvolio:** Bye now then…

_Then the spirits of Romeo and Juliet disappeared in front of Benvolio. After getting what he needed. Benvolio hurried back to the grave of Romeo and Juliet. While he was still passing inside the ruined castle he saw a part of the castle he still didn't go. It was the way to the big tree, Escalus_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: 2**__**ND**__** Death Anniversary part 2**_

_Benvolio who was curious, was planning to go to the part of the castle that he didn't still visit. Still thinking in his mind what to do Benvolio said…_

**Benvolio: **hmmm… I never knew there was still a part in the castle that I never visited… I'll just take a look of the place and after I'll go to the anniversary to join with Cordelia.

_Benvolio went to see the place he still didn't see, It was the way to the old tree Escalus. After seeing many old and dusty halls leading to Escalus, He finally came to see the big tree Escalus. He was very curious of the tree for it was big and looks mystical. Suddenly he saw two swords lying on the ground, which was in front of the tree. In his amazement he realized the first sword belonged to the Capulet family, and the second sword belonged to the Montague family. Benvolio who saw the two swords got them from the ground and said curiously…_

**Benvolio:** Why are this two swords here?... Might be that Romeo and Lady Juliet died somewhere near here. Before they died I think they left these swords near this big tree. But why did they die here?...

_Then Benvolio remembered something he almost forgot…_

**Benvolio:** What am I doing here?... I better go to the death anniversary before everything will be all over. I think I should bring these swords too… Maybe Sir Conrad might inspect these swords…

_Benvolio headed to the death anniversary and also took the swords with him. He went passed the dirty hallways, rooms, and ruined parts of the castle, until he got out of the castle. When he was out of the ruined castle, he went straight to the grave of Romeo and Juliet. After sometime he reached the place and saw Cordelia, Antonio, Sir Francisco, Curio, Sir Conrad, William, Tybalt, Mercutio, and many people looking at him. For Benvolio was late, Sir Conrad began speaking to Benvolio in front of many people. Sir Conrad said…._

**Sir Conrad:** Why now Benvolio, where did you go?

**Benvolio: **I went to get a rose for my friend Romeo.

**Sir Conrad:** A rose aye… Well you can see we have a lot of roses here… You are also wearing a noble uniform of a family that no longer exists in Neo Verona

_The people laughed at Benvolio, and Benvolio got embarrassed. Then Benvolio showed the 2 swords in front of the crowd… _

**Benvolio:** Actually that's not all what I did for I was late. I found these two swords in the ruined castle of Neo Verona

**Sir Conrad:** Oh my… Is this the sword of the Capulet family, and this other sword is the sword of the Montague family? , Give those swords to me boy

**Benvolio:** Here Sir Conrad.

_Benvolio went to Sir Conrad, and gave the two swords to him._

**Sir Conrad:** I've been looking for these swords since two years ago. What part of the ruined castle did you find it?

**Benvolio:** Sir, I found it at the place where I saw a big tree.

_The crowd was amazed, shocked stood Sir Francisco, and said…_

**Sir Francisco:** Sir that's the place where Romeo and Juliet died, and since the time of their deaths I never went back to that big tree again

_Then Sir Conrad said…_

**Sir Conrad: **You knew that place after all Sir Francisco, was it only you who went there 2 years ago?

**Sir Francisco:** No Sir, we were three. It was me Curio, and Tybalt. We were fighting a witch in that place. After sometime we got knocked out by the witch, but Romeo killed her. In return Romeo got fatally wounded, because of the power of the witch. So Romeo died.

**Sir Conrad: **So that's how Romeo died. How about Juliet?

**Sir Francisco:** We were already beginning to escape Neo Verona for it was already crumbling. Then Curio asked Lady Juliet to come, and leave Romeo's corpse behind, Juliet refused and stayed with Romeo's Corpse and gave her life away for Neo Verona to be saved.

**Sir Conrad: **Now I know the story how they died… It was because of love… We should bury these swords at their graves as an offering for Romeo and Lady Juliet. **Who's with me?!**

**The Crowd:**** I am !!**

**Sir Conrad:** Let's go offer this then….

_And the citizens of Neo Verona gather together at the grave of Romeo and Juliet to celebrate their 2__nd__ death anniversary. To watch also Sir Conrad and the group bury the swords at the graves of Romeo and Juliet. They never knew where their bodies were found, but instead made a grave for them in honor for them the saviors of Neo Verona…_

_Fine…_


End file.
